Goodbye
by Books and Chocolate
Summary: ...And yet I did it anyway. I fell in love with the enemy.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...blah blah blah**

_**A/n...**Originally I had planned on this being a one-shot, and I'm sorry for how long it is, but I didn't feel like breaking it down in chapters. Please review!_

It was bloody cold that night. Biting. Freezing. Hands red, and ached, even though trapped inside a barrier of warm, fuzzy fabric. So cold, that you could see the breath in front of you, and by onlookers it seemed that you were smoking, or a victim of a bunch of firewhiskey. And that burns like hell. But, anyway, it was a night I'll never forget. A night that, even though I've convinced myself I've moved on, I'm still grieving. It was the night I fell in love.

Eventually, I thought I'd be okay. I thought I could move on. I was wrong. Like most people. Well, it runs in my family anyway. I mean, I never thought I would fall in love with...well...someone of his stature. It was against everything that both of our families stood for. Yet, I did it anyway. I fell in love with the enemy. It's not like I wanted to. It just sort of happened.

Like I said, it was so cold, and it felt sort of evil. Like, a cold spot in a lake. And I feel so weird, telling you all of this, because I never talked about it before. Not once. But, it's something I need to do, something I have to let go of. A part of me that no one ever knew I had. And I had to let it go.

It was around Christmas time when I realized all of this. I was at Hogsmeade with a bunch of friends, and I wanted to have a quick look at the brooms. It was snowing and it was cold. Biting cold. But you know that already.

The Firebolt was still the fastest raceing broom in the world, I had a go on one once. Very fast indeed. It was right in front of the window, and a light was over it. It glistened and shined. Almost like the snow that was falling all around me. Almost. I placed a hand on the window, drawing my face closer to it, so I could get a better look. The next thing I know, I'm pushed away, and on my stomach. I growled, picking up my shopping bags, and brushing the cold, wet snow off of me.

"Here, let me help you up." It was a man's voice, and I didn't dare look up. I figured I'd say a quiet, "Thank you," and be on my way. His hand was warm, and sent shivers up and down my spine. I decided to look up, and to my surprise and horror, it was Draco. Malfoy, to be precise.

"Oh, it's only a Weasley." His voice dripped with venom. "I don't know why you're staring at that broomstick, when you know it's way out of you're reach." He looked at his chums and whispered, so that he thought only they could hear,"and league."

They snickered.

"Right." I said, my voice hollow with evil. "I don't know what you're talking about. Seeing as how you've still got a Nimbus 2001. Is that correct?"

He looked away. Just as I thought. He had nothing to say. I turned away, and went to catch up with my friends. I couldn't believe a person could be that shallow. Then again, I thought, stealing a glance behind me, genes run thick. I smirked at the thought, knowing that Draco was every bit like his father.

My friends were no where in sight. Great. I was going to have a serious chat with them later. But, it did give me time to check out a few more shops and finish off my shopping. I figured I'd treat Ron to dinner or something. Maybe ask mum to help me make a pie.

I tripped. My bags flew from my hands, and I got mad. It was only a rock. And I would be a fool to start screaming at it, and have people think I was a total nutter. So I picked it up gently, then squeezed it, and with all the strength I had at the moment, chucked it far far away from me. "Stupid rock." I grumbled, picking up my shopping bags.

"So then it is true. Weasley's are going crazy. Talking to rocks. What a laugh." Draco of course. Who else? I spun around, and aimed a comment back at him.

"So then it is true," I snarled. "Malfoy's are really heartless and cruel."

"Oh, not very nice are we?" He stepped closer. I stepped back.

"Don't come near me, Malfoy." I hissed. I would punch him if I got the chance.

"As if I would. Come near a Weasley? That's just hilarious."

"Oh you mean like you're face, ferrot?" I hissed.

"Prepare to die, Weasley." He stepped closer. I stayed where I was. No way I'd miss an opportunity to punch a Malfoy. No way.

"You are gonna regret that." I warned. He smirked.

"I don't think a Weasley would be a match for a Malfoy."

"Only in money." I stepped closer. "But you see, Draconis, there's one thing missing from your perfect fairytale. Family."

"My family is-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Snobby? Bitchy? Downright rude? Let's try: An embarrasment to purebloods?"

"I think you too, are quickly forgetting something. You and the rest of your family are an embarrasment to us. Not the other way around." he hissed.

"Only in your dreams." I sighed, walking past him. He grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "What gives you the right to touch me? After all, I thought we were dirty."

He let go. "Ginny, you don't know."

"What I don't know is why you just called me by my first name. I thought you'd be all mighty high and all to do something like that."

He ignored the comment. "You don't know." I turned fully around.

"What don't I know?"

"I'm not-" he stopped, debating whether or not he could trust me.

"What?" I urged.

"My life isn't as great as you think it is." he said quietly.

Silence.

"I never thought your life was perfect," I said. "But being raised like I was, I do think it rather grander than mine."

"I'm-" he stopped, searching for the right words.

"Glad? Happy?" I guessed.

"No. No, I was going to say sorry...but if you insist..." He trailed off, smirking.

"Wait. A Malfoy saying sorry to a Weasley? I must be hallucinating." I thought out loud.

"Calm yourself, Weasley. Look, there's something I want to say." He looked around.

"To you. In private. Come with me." He turned and walked off. I stood there, stunned, frozen, the cold chilling me to the bones. Then, I shook myslef out of my stupor, and ran to catch up.

"Where are we going?" I panted. He looked at me for a second, but it was a second that I'd never forget. His hazel eyes met mine, and I felt a shock of electicity flow through me, making me feel dizzy and lightheaded. I placed a

shaky hand on my burning forehead to steady myself. My heart sped up a bit

and my head pounded, my vision became blurred. I stumbled a bit. Talk about

a chemical reaction.

"You alright, Ginny?" He asked. I nodded slightly, and looked around.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. He didn't look at me this time.

He didn't answer my question either. "What time are you expected back home?"

"What?" I was completely surprised. What was he playing at? "Um...I'm not sure...I told my family I was staying at my friend's house. Sometime tomorrow afternoon. Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to ask you..." He trailed off.

"Go ahead." I urged again.

"Could you stay with me instead?" He asked. I stopped, my blood flow slowed, and I could swear I saw red dots everywhere, making the word YES.

I shook my head.

"What? W-w-why?" I stuttered. I was completely in shock. He stopped too, and gave me a look.

"I want to talk to you. You don't have to trust me, but I need to talk to someone. Please. Just do this for me. As a Christmas present.'

"Draco, I don't think I can do this. I mean, if I do this, my whole family could like, seriously disown me. You don't know how great a risk you are putting me through here."

"Please?" He begged. I knew he would get on his knees and plead for this. This had better be important, I thought. I sighed, and took a few strands of my hair, playing with it.

"Alright." I whispered. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did. I wanted it to sound strong and clear, convincing. But it didn't sound that way at all.

"Thank you. Come on." He grabbed my arm. I followed him into a nice looking place, and we walked up to a desk and a bell. He pressed on the button, and in a few long minutes, a short man with salt-pepper hair stepped out from a door, and walked up to a us.

"Good evening. How can I assist you on this fine evening." His voice sounded stuffy. I tried hard not roll my eyes.

"A room for two, please." I said, cutting off Draco from saying anything.

"One bed or two?" He looked at me, then Draco and back again.

This time he beat me to it. "One bed." I almost screamed. One bed? Was he completely nuts?

The short man turned and took a key from his back pocket, unlocking a glass door, wich held an assortment of odd-looking keys. He grabbed one on one of the lower levels, and closed the door, locking it. Placing it on the table, he printed out a bill, handing it to Draco. I spotted the price, and gasped. It was three times as much as I had with me. Draco pulled some coins from his pocket, and placed them on the counter. I reached down to grab some money, but he placed his hand on mine.

"My treat. Happy Christmas Ginny." He turned and walked over to the stairs. I wished the short man a good night and went over to Draco who was already half-way up the stairs.

"You're sleeping on the floor," I said.

He laughed. I smiled.

We reached a long, narrow hallway with intricate designs on the floor, walls, and ceilings. I gasped as we passed some of the doors. They had some of the most beautiful carvings I had ever seen. I felt Draco's smile as we stopped in front of one with a seascape carved into the door. I moved aside so he could unlock the lock.

"Happy Christmas," He whispered, and opened the door.

The room was postively beautiful. There were a few seascapes on the walls, and even one sewn onto the bed comforter. The walls were painted a beautiful blue, and if you looked close enough, wisps of white to represent clouds. The carpet was a sea-green and felt very soft underneath my shoes. There was a numerous amount of pillows on the bed.

"Wow." I breathed. I set down my bags in a corner, and flipped off my shoes.

"I take it you like it?" he asked, sitting on the bed. I nodded.

"It's amazing. Beautiful really." I sat next to him.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you change your mind about me? I didn't think you'd come, seeing as how we've been practically enemies all our lives."

"Everyone deserves a chance. Yours was coming." I smiled, then added, "Eventually."

"Very funny." he smirked. "Look, about that thing I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to talk to you about it."

"Me?" I pointed to myself. He nodded. "Me? Why me? I didn't do anything to you in the past five minutes."

"You don't understand. I can't just talk to my mum about it, and seeing as how my dad..." he trailed off.

"You're right," I said, angry. "You are damn right. I have no idea what you mean, seeing as how _my _father isn't a Death Eater. Tell me, how is it to be expected to follow in your father's footsteps?"

He stood, anger sweeping over his features. I could feel worry flicker in my eyes, and I almost thought about running out of there, but stopped myself. I could at least take this.

"Ginny, you have no right. You know nothing about my family. Nothing at all. You think you know what it's like? To have a father who always expects the most out of you? Who beats you when you have done nothing wrong? My father is a cruel man. My father deserves this. He does. I don't care if he rots in that prison."

His eyes seemed so cold as I looked into them.

"My point proven." I stood, and grabbed my jacket, and my bags, heading toward the door. I turned around. "You always were this way. He's your father. He may not be the best one in the world, but he's still your father." I opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to me. I didn't answer.

_What was I doing?_

"Leaving," I said, answering my own question.

"But..." Draco started.

"What?"I snapped, spinning around.

"But you can't go," Draco said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because...I think...I...love you, Ginny."

I felt faint. "Merry Christmas to me."

And then I fainted.


	2. Kisses, Arguments, and a Bit of Peppermi...

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_A/n: Sorry this took so long for me to post, but I had another story to work on. This chapter isn't nearly as long as the first. But enjoy and review anyway._

**Chapter Two**

I woke to a cool cloth on my forehead, peppermint scented breath tickling my ear. Gasping, I bolted up, immediately laying back down because just then I had gotten a major headache. Groaning, I turned on my side, facing a - get this- _smiling_ Draco. Not smirking. _Smiling._

"Are you okay, Ginny?" He asked gently. I closed my eyes, breathing in, and then out.

"I'm not sure…Did I faint?" I asked hopelessly. But I already knew the answer was going to be a yes. Sometimes I just know things.

"Yea you did," Draco said grimly. For someone who usually has a scowl on his face, he can be kinda hot. Whoa. Did I just think that? Shaking my head, my eyes darted around the room, and rested on his face again. Those eyes…I was in love with them. They were so beautiful, switching from happiness to disgust in an instant. Every emotion you could see. I loved his eyes.

"Draco…" I started, but he silenced me. I let out a frustrated sigh. Scratch that last thought about his eyes. This was no time for…ugh…never mind.

"Ginny look. I'm sorry for telling you about my…uhm…feelings for you. I guess I just couldn't help it. You were standing there with this look on your face, looking so…hot…and I -"

I cut him off. "A girl doesn't want to hear she's hot."

He looked surprised. "I meant -"

"She wants to hear she's beautiful," I whispered. I didn't think it was possible, but I think the distance between us was getting closer. I stopped myself from gulping. Usually when I did, it was loud, and anyone in a five foot radius could hear me.

Oh my god. It was. Getting smaller I mean. I did the only thing I could think of: close my eyes, and wait for what was to come.

"You're beautiful."

And then he kissed me. It felt…amazing. There was no other word for it. Even though I knew he was going to kiss me, I was surprised. A thousand thoughts came into my head at once. This is Draco Malfoy. I almost broke the kiss from the thought. So what? It didn't matter. I didn't know if I loved him, but I knew I liked him. A lot. His lips were warm and soft, and I let out a gasp as his tongue rolled across my bottom lip smoothly. I stopped my self from pulling away. Somewhere, deep inside of me, there was a little voice telling me how wrong this was. Telling me to stop, before we take things any further. But I didn't care. Shoving the voice away, I pulled Draco on top of me, opening my mouth, and tasted him as he tasted me.

Even though his breath smelled of peppermint, that wasn't the taste. It tasted good. There was no word for it. It was just so…Draco.

We pulled away for a few breaths of air.

"No," I whispered, shoving him away. I don't know why I did that, but I felt it had to be done. With all these teenage hormones running about the room, I knew that I had to stop it. No matter how much I wanted his lips back on mine.

Draco looked at me for a silent moment and blinked. I turned away.

"I'm sorry," I said, meaning it. "But we can't. And we shouldn't. And you know it."

"Right. We…couldn't." Draco said, all the hope gone from his voice.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Maybe if you were a girl you'd understand!" I said, anger creeping into my voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, getting up from the bed.

"I don't know, but how you used to treat me all the time, I'd say you were definitely acting like a girl. It seemed like you were PMSing all the time." I said, a small smirk on my face.

"It does not seem like that and you know it!" Draco said, outraged.

"Well you know what, I think it does!" I said, almost laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! If I was a girl…then my hormones would be…very very _very_ wanting."

That did it.

I burst out laughing. I don't know why but this whole fight or whatever is funny. Draco…a girl? That made me laugh even harder.

"I don't think it's funny…" Draco started.

But I couldn't stop. Laughing was my way of relieving all of this stress I was dealing with, and my feelings about Draco at the moment. Imagining Draco as a girl may not have been right, but it kept my insanity.

"I'm…sorry…but…it's…so…damn…FUNNY!" I screeched, clutching my hurting side.

"Well, I don't think it is…If I were to tell you that you acted like a guy, then you would be pretty pissed off at me…" Draco said, and then a smile appeared on his lips. I stopped laughing. Me, acting like a guy? If he started laughing, I would kick him right _there_.

He kept looking at me for a few quiet moments, and I even began to hear my stomach growl to remind me I hadn't eaten in some time. I could also hear the ticking of the clock that rested above the TV. It almost made me sleepy. And then I began to think that he was just going to sit there, with that dumb smile on his face that made him look…high. Mean, I know, but that's exactly what he looked like, sitting there smiling, that as I began to think about it some more, I almost burst out laughing. But I decided against it, because I didn't want to ruin the…moment, I guess you could call it. So I thought he would stop smiling in a few minutes, and I would be okay, because I would start laughing. Again.

But I really hate being wrong. Because he laughed.

How typical.


End file.
